1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hairdressing compositions, and, more particularly, to hairdressing compositions based on gel compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, many different hairdressing compositions have been developed which employ a wide variety of ingredients. Yet, there are certain desirable features in a gel hairdressing compositions that do not appear to be available in the marketplace and do not appear to be disclosed in publications disclosing hairdressing compositions.
More specifically, hairdressing gels available in the marketplace give the user substantial control over their hair. However, when the gel dries, the hair often becomes stiff. Also, a flaky build up can accumulate on the hair and scalp, eventually dulling the hair's natural sheen. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hair gel composition were provided which precludes hair from becoming stiff. It would also be desirable if a hair gel composition were provided which precludes a flaky build up from accumulating. It would also be desirable if a hair gel composition were provided which precludes a dulling of the hair's natural sheen.
Another desirable feature of a hairdressing gel composition is that it would provide curl control. Such a gel composition could be used by people who have a permanent to control frizz that may occur, unmanageable hair, or simply as an everyday grooming product, especially after shampoo.
When a person shampoos one's hair, the hair is generally cleansed of most compositions that have been added since the last shampoo. In addition, the shampooing process also removes natural substances from the hair. As a result, freshly shampooed hair may be exceptionally hard to manage and control. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hair gel composition were provided which is useful for providing good control to freshly shampooed hair.
A specific gel hairdressing composition that has been marketed is known as Ban De Terre, manufactured by Zotos International, Inc., Darien, Conn. The ingredients of this composition include deionized water, SD alcohol 40, PVP/VA copolymer, clover blossom extract, bay laurel extract, carrageenan, glycerin, panthenol, dimethicone, methyl gluceth-20, myreth-3 laurate, ceteth-20, tetrasodium EDTA, carbomer 940, triethanolamine, methylchloroisothiazolinone, methylisothiazolinone, styrene/acrylate copolymer, fragrance, FD&C Blue No. 1, and D&C yellow No. 10.
Another specific hairdressing composition that has been marketed is known as Coconut Oil by Hairlox. This composition includes petrolalum, vegetable oil, pure coconut oil, olive oil, mineral oil, microcrystalline wax, lanolin, and vitamin E.
With respect to publications disclosing hair gel compositions, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some disclosures of hairdressing compositions: 3,427,382; 4,886,660; 4,855,130; and 5,098,699. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,382 discloses a gel hairdressing composition that includes a high molecular weight carboxyvinyl polymer, a hydroxy-propoxyl-substituted methylcellulose ether, and alcohol, and water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,660 discloses a stable shine hair conditioner that includes a C.sub.14 -C.sub.22 alkyl trimethyl quaternary ammonium compound, mineral oil or glyceryl monostearate, a C.sub.14 -C.sub.22 alkanol, a cellulose polymer, a copolymer of polyvinylpyrrolidone and vinyl acetate (PVP/VA), and a plasticizer selected from the group consisting of lanolin acetate, propylene glycol, glycerine, and water soluble lanolin in an aqueous vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,130 discloses a hair treating composition that includes the amino acid glycine in combination with and aliphatic organic acid which is free of amino groups, e.g. citric acid, and a wax and/or oil component, e.g. petrolatum and fatty alcohols. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,699 discloses a hair setting gel composition that includes a neutralized salt of a crosslinked carboxyvinyl polymer, an amphoteric resin, and a solvent comprised of water and a lower alcohol.
Although the above-listed U.S. Pat. Nos. (namely 3,427,382; 4,886,660; 4,855,130; and 5,098,699) differ markedly from the below disclosed compositions of the invention, the general teachings of these patents with respect to storing, measuring, and blending of hairdressing gel ingredients are generally applicable, and these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hairdressing gel compositions, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a gel hairdressing composition which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) precludes hair from becoming stiff; (2)precludes a flaky build up from accumulating; (3) precludes a dulling of the hair's natural sheen; (4) provides curl control; and (5) provides good control to freshly shampooed hair. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique gel hairdressing composition of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.